Jurina's Life
by Regosol
Summary: Fanfic SKE tapi dengan model gaya sinetron lokal. lol
1. Chapter 1

Saya orang baru di sini. Ngefans ama grup 48 dan bikin fic ini cuma iseng2 doang, klo ga suka jangan diambil hati. Thx. Selamat menikmati...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da_

_boku wa zenryoku de hashiru_

Aku terbangun mendengar lagu '_Oogoe Diamond_' berbunyi segera aku menengok jam, jam 7. Aku mematikan alarm HP-ku.

"Uohhhh..." Aku merentangkan tangan lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku. Aku ingat hari ini tepat 1 bulan aku mengenalmu. Yap, sebenarnya bukan mengenal juga sih. Tapi ya sudahlah pokoknya begitu kira-kira. Aku mengingat saat pertama melihatmu. Tak akan pernah aku lupa hari itu.

Aku bangun dari ranjangku. Lalu ngaca bentar. Tampang gak kusem-kusem amat.

"Apa gak usah mandi aja?" Dasar emang aku aneh, gak mungkinlah gak mandi kan mau ketemu senior cantik dan unyu. Udah cantik pintar lagi perfect deh pokoknya. Udahan ngacanya, kelamaan ngaca nanti telat sekolahnya.

Setelah itu aku gosok gigi lalu mandi dan memakai seragamku. Selanjutnya aku mengambil tasku lalu berlari ke bawah. Aroma wangi kopi di pagi hari yang diminum papa setiap hari menyeruak ke hidungku. Aku memanggil mama menanyakan mana sarapanku. Mama muncul dari dapur membawa piring berisi sarapanku dan meletakkannya di meja. Aku secepat kilat langsung menyerbunya dalam sekejap. Mama bertanya tumben aku bangunnya cepat. Biasanya aku kan memang agak lelet.

Setelah habis sarapanku aku pamit sama papa dan mama dan mencium mereka. Saat aku berlari ke pintu, mama memanggilku. Aku lupa mengambil bekalku. Aku lalu berlari ke halaman mengambil sepedaku. Penasaran apa yang mama bawakan buatku, aku pun membukanya. Ternyata isinya onigiri dan...(_photobook Kingyo. Bukan, bukan itu_) earphone Beat. Ini adalah benda yang kuinginkan dari sebulan yang lalu. Ini pasti karena ulangan Matematika-ku dapat 100. Iya lah, kan cuma gambar grafik persamaan kuadrat. Mama tahu aja apa yang aku mau. Kupasang earphone pada handphone-ku lalu memutar lagu.

_tooi sora no susono kara_

_asa no hikari ga afuredasu _

_Sunrise Sunshine _

_DAMU no mon wo aketa you ni _

_ima, kiyoki mizu ga nagarete sabaku no machi wo mitashiteku_

_Everyday Every time_

_boku wa kyou mo ikiteru _

_WOW WOW WOW WOW_

_Glory days_

"Wuzzz..." Aku menggoes sepedaku ke sekolah untuk memulai hari ini.

"Wuzzz..." Aku menggoes sepedaku ke sekolah untuk memulai hari ini.

DI SEKOLAH

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di samping sekolah dan berjalan ke kelasku. Kubuka pintu kelasku dan berteriak '_ohayou_' salamku disambut teman-temanku. Tapi yang sebenarnya kuinginkan adalah ucapan salam darimu. Ya. Darimu, orang yang amat spesial bagiku. Meski mungkin kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan tak apalah yang penting aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Aku ingat pertama kali melihatmu saat pembagian raport tahun lalu. Aku saat itu baru lulus SMP. Guru-guru mengucapkan selamat atas prestasimu. Kau mendapat ranking 1 di kelas 10.

Aku langsung terpikat padamu. Senyum manismu yang malu-malu itu sudah menawan hatiku. Tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum sendiri saat itu. Tiba-tiba kau melihat ke arahku langsung saja aku panik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Fiuh...aku kaget sekaligus senang saat itu.

"Kringggg..." Bel masuk berbunyi membuyarkan lamunanku. Sudah 10 menitkah aku melamun? Gak nyadar tuh. Abis kalau mikirin dia seharian juga gak berasa XD

Sebenarnya hari ini pelajarannya agak membosankan. Apalagi Sejarah yang paling aku tidak suka. Membuat ngantuk. Tapi usut punya usut ternyata kau pintar sejarah. Nilai sejarahmu 90. Oh my...aku tak tahu dari apa otakmu. Jadi apa aku harus menyukai sejarah demi dirimu?

Jadi ingat bait ini

_gakkou ni itte tomodachi to fuzake_

_sukoshi dake jugyou mo mimi ni haitte_

_otonatachi no chie wo tsukerareru koto ga_

_dorehodo taisetsu na koto na no darou_

_hamidasanai you ni RUURU wo mamotte_

_kabe no tokei wo bonyari miteru_

_suidou no mizu ga dashippanashide_

_itsu no hi ka boku dake obore sou sa_

yang artinya:

_Heading to school and messing around with my friends_  
_Picking up bits and pieces from the lessons_  
_I wonder how important it really is_  
_To be able to apply the knowledge of the adults_  
_Following the rules so that we don't fall out_  
_Staring vaguely at the wall clock_  
_Sometimes it feels like I'm about to drown_  
_In this continuous stream of_

Ok...lupakan saja itu. Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa sudah jam 3, waktunya pulang. Aku bersiap pulang, merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku bilang ke teman-temanku agar mereka pulang duluan karena aku bilang punya urusan. Sebenarnya bukan urusan yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, tapi aku ingin melihatmu saja. Istirahat tadi aku sibuk mengerjakan PR-ku. Aku lupa mengerjakannya kemarin. Sampai-sampai istirahat aku gak makan sama sekali. Lol

Aku menuruni tangga perlahan melihat kiri-kanan lalu menuju kelasmu yang berada di pojok sana. Kelas 1 ada di lantai 3, sementara kelas 2 dan 3 di lantai 1 dan 2. Campur-campur gitu deh kelas 2 ada yang di lantai 1 ada juga yang di lantai 2, kelas 3 juga. Pokoknya kelas 1 di lantai 3 aja. Terdengar ribet? Sekolahku memang gitu kok bodo amat, kenapa gak sekalian kelas 1 dan 2 digabung biar aku bisa sekelas sama dia.

Aku melirik sedikit ke dalam dan...ah itu dirimu sedang membereskan buku-bukumu. Ada beberapa temanmu juga di situ. Puas melihatmu, aku lalu perlahan menjauh dari kelasmu agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Krucuk...krucuk..." Suara perutku berbunyi. Sial, kenapa ini. Pasti ini efek dari tadi belum makan. Aku langsung panik. Tapi tiba-tiba...

**To be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gimana menurut anda? Tolong review-nya


	2. Chapter 2

"Brakkkkkk..." Suara meja dipukul keras dari dalam kelasmu. Aku kaget mendengarnya.

Terkejut dengan suara keras yang tiba2, aku melirik ke dalam. Ternyata itu suara dari dalam kelasmu. Kau dikepung 3 orang. Kelihatannya mereka tidak senang padamu.

"Kau...kenapa tadi tidak memberi contekan padaku, mau sok kau?" Seorang gadis berteriak padamu. Dia melempar semua barang-barangmu ke lantai. Buku dan alat tulismu berceceran di lantai. Gadis itu, aku tahu siapa. Akane, anak pemilik sebagian saham sekolah ini. Berarti dia anak orang kaya. Aku juga tidak suka padanya. _She's jerk_. Kau tidak menjawab, hanya tertunduk diam.

Dia kembali berteriak "Jawab! Apa kau tuli?!" Kau tetap diam. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal lalu menjambak rambutmu. Aku marah, amat marah. Kukepal erat tinjuku menahan amarah. Lalu kau dihempaskan ke lantai. Mereka semua tertawa padamu. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Hatiku sakit...sakit sekali melihat semua itu. Bodohnya diriku tidak bisa melindungi dirimu. Tak tahan, aku menerjang ke dalam kelas dan segera menolongmu berdiri lalu memungut semua barang2mu di lantai. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu aku berteriak padanya dengan suara keras "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Apa salahnya?"

"Dia tidak memberiku contekan tadi. Jadi, sudah seharusnya aku marah" Akane menjawab dengan santainya.

"Dasar kau orang bodoh." Aku berkata padanya.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Memang kau siapa? Oh...anak kelas 1 bukan? Sombong sekali kau. Kau tidak tahu aku siapa. Aku anak pemilik sekolah ini tahu!"

"Terus aku harus bilang 'wow' gitu. Aku memang seperti ini. Masalah buatmu?"

"Anak kecil...beraninya. Kalian berdua serang dia."

Memang kelihatannya tidak fair, 2 lawan 1. Tapi _who cares,_ demi dia aku bisa melakukan apapun. Aku bersiap dengan kemampuan terbaikku. Gini-gini aku juga pernah berkelahi dengan teman laki-lakiku waktu kecil. Aku menyerang duluan "Hiatt..." tinjuku sudah terarah tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ja..ja...jangan berkelahi. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku." Kau akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Huh. Baguslah kau sadar juga akhirnya."

Aku menatap Akane dengan marah tanpa sadar aku menamparnya.

"Plakk..."

"Kau...kau menamparku anak kecil?" Dia memegang pipinya.

Salah satu temannya memukulku dari belakang. Untung saja aku bisa menghindar. Tapi pukulan temannya satu lagi mengenai wajahku.

"Ouch..." Aku memegang wajahku. Darah...Bibirku berdarah. Sh*t. Aku bangkit dan membalas serangan mereka. Bukan masalah besar bagiku untuk mengalahkan mereka ketika _rage_-ku sudah di ujung kepala. Akane dan teman-temannya pergi setelah kukalahkan. Woho...aku memang jagoan. Tapi bibirku sakit juga ini. Aku mengambil tasku dan akan pulang karena, oh sudah 3.30 ternyata.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara, kau memanggilku

"Terima kasih, Jurina-san." Aku terkejut lalu berkata "Jangan pakai -san, Jurina saja." Kau mengangguk. Rasanya dia tahu namaku tuh kayak ngebelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis,

meluncur bareng paus akrobatis terus ngebut menuju rasi bintang paling manis (eh? iklan good day).

Bahagianya banget rasanya. Lalu kau menghampiriku, menarik tanganku, ya ampun dia memegang tanganku...dan menarikku untuk duduk di kursi. Kemudian kau mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membersihkan luka di bibirku.

"Maaf..." Satu kata itu keluar dari bibirmu.

Aku terhentak sejenak lalu tersenyum "Kau tidak salah, jadi aku harus membelamu bukan, Rena-san?"

Kau menggeleng "Tidak...ini salahku membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

"Ini bukan apa2, aku su-Aww...pelan-pelan, tolong."

"Ah...maaf. Aku akan lebih hati2."

"Iya...gak apa-apa kok." Dalam hatiku "OMG. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Dia SANGAT cantik."

"Ngomong2 kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Jrit...pertanyaannya mengagetkanku. Aku harus jawab gimana.

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Aku membalikkan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya.

"Aku tahu dari Kanon, dia saudaraku."

"Kanon? Oh...Kanon yang pacarnya Kuumin. Dia saudaramu?"

"Iya, dia sepupuku. Tadi kau bilang 'pacar'?"

Damn...aku keceplosan. Kuumin kan belum nembak dia. Just info, Kuumin itu teman sekelasku. Dia suka dengan Kanon dari kelas 1-A tapi status mereka belum pacaran. TTM-an gitu deh.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Non-chan memang menunjukkan gerak gerik dia sedang suka dengan seseorang. Biarpun dia tidak bilang itu siapa tapi aku yakin itu Yagami-san."

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali, Rena-san."

"Soalnya waktu itu...


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK (Writer POV)**

"Urgh...aku bingung, gimana ya bilang sama dia." Kanon meletakkan pulpennya lalu memonyongkan bibirnya. "Non-chan sedang apa? Butuh bantuan?" Rena menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Ah, Rena-neechan? Bukan apa-apa." Kanon menutupi kertas yang ditulisnya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kasih tahu aku dong..."

"Sungguh...bukan apa-apa. Nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kamu yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" Rena menanyakan lagi.

"Ya..yakin, Nee-chan" Kanon menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau kamu bilang begitu." Rena berkata sambil mengusap rambut Kanon. "Kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku."

"Iya, nee-chan." Jawab Kanon dgn nada imut.

Kemudian Rena keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kanon sendiri.

"Ceklik..." Suara pintu ditutup.

"Hah...untung saja dia tidak melihat kertas ini. Lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja nanti." Kata Kanon sambil memegang kertas yang hanya bertuliskan 'Untuk Yagami-san'.

Kemudian Kanon menyelipkan kertas itu di bawah buku-bukunya lalu keluar dari kamar.

MALAM HARINYA

"Aduh...mana bukuku? Apa mungkin ketinggalan di kamar Non." Rena panik mencari bukunya. "Non-chan...aku masuk ya...Eh? kosong, mungkin sedang mandi."

Rena berjalan ke dalam mencari bukunya. Cari di sana, cari di sini. "Mana ya bukuku?" Rena mengeluh karena bukunya tidak ditemukan. Saat dia mengangkat buku Kanon, dia menemukan bukunya. Ternyata terselip di bawah buku saudaranya.

"Ah...ini dia bukuku. Ketemu juga tapi apa ini?" Rena membuka bukunya dan menemukan secarik kertas.

"Kertas apa ini? 'Untuk Yagami-san'." Rena membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan ini yang tadi dikerjakan Non." Rena menebak-nebak.

"Yagami? Apa mungkin ini yang sering dibicarakan Non. Orang yang baik, ramah, lucu dan menyenangkan tapi a little bit baka. Mungkin...apa mungkin Non ingin _confess_ padanya?"

"Ceklik..." Suara pintu dibuka.

"Nee-chan sedang apa?" Kanon membuka pintu kamarnya sambil memegang handuk.

"Non-chan? A..aku mencari bukuku. Tadi tertinggal di sini." Kata Rena sambil menyembunyikan surat itu dalam buku Kanon.

"Apa buku nee-chan sudah ketemu?"

"Sudah, aku keluar dulu ya, maaf masuk kamarmu tanpa bilang-bilang." Rena membuka pintu kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kanon menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yagami, siapa Yagami? Apa aku pernah ketemu dengannya." Rena berpikir keras.

"Baiklah...besok aku akan cari informasi tentang dia. Memang sepertinya aku ikut campur, tapi ini menyangkut Non-chan. Jadi aku berhak ikut campur."

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Jadi...aku mencari tahu tentang Yagami-san. Dan mendapat beberapa info tentangnya. Yagami Kumi, kelas 1-C. Ulang tahun 13 Juni. Suka main saxophone dan piano dan hiphop dancing." Rena bercerita padaku.

"Wow, banyak juga yang kau tahu." Aku terkejut ternyata segitu tertariknya dia mencari tahu tentang Kuumin.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin. Apa Yagami-san juga suka pada Non-chan." Rena meletakkan saputangannya di meja. "Mungkin saja dia menolak."

"Kuumin tidak mungkin menolak dia. Secara dia juga suka sama Kanon. Sangat suka malahan." "Iya aku juga yakin kalau Yagami-san tidak akan menolak. Tapi..." "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tahu namaku dari mana?" "Ano...ehm..." Pikir, ayo pikir dari mana. Aku tidak mungkin bilang 'hasil dari ngitilin'. Ok akhirnya aku jawab pertanyaannya "Aku tahu dari guru. Waktu itu aku pernah ke ruang guru. Iseng aku mengintip guru yang sedang periksa ulangan. Eh, ketahuan. Tapi aku berusaha mengalihkan guruku dgn bertanya-tanya. Aku tanya 'Periksa ulangan siapa, sensei. Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?' Lalu sensei menjawab 'Rena Matsui kelas 11-A. Pekerjaannya sangat baik tentu saya senang.' Aku tanya lagi yang mana orangnya. Sensei menceritakan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dan...akhirnya aku tahu Rena-san." Aku akhirnya bohong-bohong dikit padanya.

"Oh...jadi begitu ya." Rena sedikit tertawa mendengar ceritaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong nama margamu 'Matsui' juga? Non-chan bilang begitu." Rena bertanya padaku.

"Iya. Eh iya ya. Marga kita sama. Apa mungkin kita saudara." Aku bercanda tapi sangat berharap sebenarnya.

"Hmm...maybe. Ngomong-ngomong jangan gunakan -san, terlalu formal Rena saja. Ok Jurina?" Rena meletakkan tangan di meja lalu berdiri.

Aku tersenyum "Baiklah..."

Aku melihat jam lagi. Jam 4? Waw, waktu cepat berlalu ya. Aku sudah harus pulang, mama pasti khawatir ini.

"Rena-san, maksudku Rena. Aku mau pulang. Ayo, pulang bareng."

"Ah, iya. Ayo."

Aku dan Rena berjalan keluar dari kelas 11-A. Kami berjalan beriringan dan sekolah sudah sepi ternyata.

Sampai di depan koridor menuju gerbang Rena memegang tanganku, terkejut aku menengok padanya. Aah...cantiknya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Dia memegang kepalanya lalu tiba-tiba...

xxxxxxxxxx

nb: ceritanya makin lama makin mirip sinetron kayaknya -v


End file.
